


5 Times Venomous Worked for Boxman's Forgiveness

by Jamie_Aizen



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Aizen/pseuds/Jamie_Aizen
Summary: VOXMAN SECRET SANTAGiftee for:  Vebira(Set after Thanks For the Memories)Venomous knew that a cake with the words 'I'm Sorry' would not be enough to make all the crazy mess he did to Boxman. He knew he had to work for his partner's forgiveness and he will do so...even if it killed him.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this being late and that this is incomplete. I just want you to know that this will be completed before the end of January. I wanted to make this memorable but I didn't want to slash it together half ass.
> 
> SO your prompt was for random moments of Venomous and Boxman spending time together. At first it was indeed random but I didn't like the way it was written out. I felt like there was no context between each scene. Then I realize that Venomous needed a redemption arc and I wanted him to work for Boxman's forgiveness and love back.

Voxman Secret Santa  
Receipent: Vebira

When Professor Venomous returned to Earth, he discovered much had changed since the time he left. He had went through such thing before, during the time when he was no longer LaserBlast and instead became the villain Venomous. He shouldn't had found it difficult but instead it brought ache and a pain he really had never known before.

  
Having to watch Boxman move on hurt and yet he wouldn't have been the villain he was today if he had gave up. It took awhile to gather up his courage (and several messed up apology cakes) to appear on Box's front porch and present his gift.

"Well, here we go again..."

That line gave him hope.

Of course Ven had to endure some yelling and chest hitting from the round mechanic. Later tears came from Boxman's lone eye and once again that foreign feeling came back full force.

He did this.

He cause his former lover such pain and he didn't had the excuse.

Once again, his selfishness hurt the ones he cared about and he wasn't sure what to do about it. 

That night the professor slept on the couch (because he deserved it) and stared at the cabin ceiling. He wanted...no needed Boxman's forgiveness. He wanted his love back. Power was what he had craved but deep down he knew what he wanted: true acceptance.

Acceptance from someone who didn't care if he was powerful or not. Boxman loved him, faults and all. And Venomous had thrown that away on some frivolous dream and a selfish desire for ridiculous power.

Lying on that couch, Venomous vowed to regain Boxman's forgiveness and finally his love back- even if it killed him.

-End Prologue- 


	2. Chapter One: Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A Karaoke Bar? Are you sure?"
> 
> Venomous nodded. "Of course. I know we had private dinners and movie night, but let's go out for once, okay?"

Chapter One: Karaoke Night

Lord Boxman blinked as he set his newspaper aside. 

"A Karaoke Bar? Are you sure?"

Venomous nodded. "Of course. I know we had private dinners and movie night, but let's go out for once, okay?"

Boxman licked his lips at the thought of going out with Venomous. It wasn't that he was ashamed or had any issues with going out with the other villain. But he felt like if he accepted this...date, it would make whatever was going on between them seem real.  
  


A small part of him felt that he should have slammed the door in Venomous' face that day. Boxman had spent so much time trying to heal himself from the hurt of Venomous' betrayal. It took him actually talking to Carol (and how low had he sunk, speaking to a hero) about his feelings that kept him going. He also spent time with KO and both bonded over the hurt that Venomous had left them. He had gotten better and had taken himself away from the environment so he did not have to be reminded of his former partner.  
  


Seeing Venomous in front of him with that cake did something to him, however. Of course he was still hurt, upset and in an unforgiving mood but at the same time, he still loved Venomous. That never went away.  
  


So he allowed the man to stay and they talked.  
  


Boxman had made sure though to make the professor realize that something had to change and that he was still holding a grudge. Surprisingly, Ven accepted that, stating that he was going to do everything he could to show Boxman that he changed and that he wanted to be with him.  
  


Which supposedly involved singing at a Karaoke Bar.  
  


The mechanic shrugged and offered him a small smile. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

_**Yeah** _   
_**You are my fire** _   
_**The one desire** _   
_**Believe when I say** _   
_**I want it that way** _

_**But we are two worlds apart** _   
_**Can't reach to your heart** _   
_**When you say** _   
_**That I want it that way** _

_**Tell me why** _   
_**Ain't nothin' but a heartache** _   
_**Tell me why** _   
_**Ain't nothin' but a mistake** _   
_**Tell me why** _   
_**I never want to hear you say** _   
_**I want it that way** _

"Oh my Cob, they actually have this N'Sync song playing...."

Boxman coughed into his drink. "Backstreet Boys..."

Professor Venomous turned to the man. "What?"

"That's Backstreet Boys. The song is 'I Want It That Way'." Boxman shrugged at Venomous' glance. "They were popular when I was going to school and some of the songs were catchy."

Venomous covered his face and snorted. "Boy bands are a plague and should be shot to the sun...."

The round mechanic couldn't help but chuckle. "Not a fan I take it?" 

"Carol used to play those songs when we were dating and then Fink got into them. She begged me to buy tickets to their concerts and long story short, it took all my self-control not to blast them right on the spot."

"Yet you continued to take her to them?"

Venomous turned his head to stare off at the distance. "They... they made her happy. The loud music, the obnoxious teenagers- I could deal with that as long as it put a smile on Fink's face." His finger was randomly drawing on the surface of the table. "She didn't have much when she came to live with me and I... promised I would do everything in my power so she would never want." 

And how quickly did he break that promise. All Fink ever wanted was to spend time with him and he traded all that on the seductive words of someone like Shadowy.

Boxman reached over and placed a hand on Venomous'. "Well, from what I saw, she had everything she wanted and needed."

Venomous snorted. "Yeah...physically. But all she really wanted was...was someone to spend time with. She wanted my time."

"And you are doing that. She was excited when you offered to make some cookies with her."

The professor smiled as he looked up at Boxman. "You're right of course."

Boxman's fist pounded the table. "You're darn tootie I am!" He then grabbed Venomous' hands and pulled the man out of the seat. "Its our turn for the stage! Let's go knock these peon's socks off!"

* * *

The idea was to get on stage and serenade to Boxman with their song **Two of Hearts**. To remind him that they were indeed **Two of Hearts** , beating to the same beat against the world.

Well they ended up singing that and more. In fact they were the only people that sang the rest of the night. It could have been the laser gun Boxman produced or the giant slug monster Venomous had allowed to terrorized the populace. 

But basically Venomous considered this a win. The fact that Boxman comfort him and was still willing to stand by him, still showed that the other indeed cared for him. 

But this was just the beginning. 

Venomous knew that he had much more to do.

_**-End Chapter One-** _


End file.
